The instant invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to a goal scoring game apparatus of the general type in which game players manipulate striker assemblies for propelling game elements during the course of game play.
The general concept of providing a game apparatus wherein game players are required to manipulate striker assemblies to propel game elements, such as game balls, during the course of game play has previously been incorporated into a wide variety of amusement games. For example, this concept has previously been incorporated into a wide variety of pinball-type games as well as a variety of competitive parlor game assemblies in which game players are required to attempt to score goals from opposite ends of a confined game surface. The apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Bush, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,339; Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,569; Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,331; Goldfarb et al., U. S. Pat. No. 4,046,380; Nordman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,263; and Grabel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,324, are generally exemplary of game apparatus of this general type.
The instant invention provides a board game apparatus which adds a new dimension to games of the above-described type. Specifically, the instant invention provides a game apparatus comprising a pair of striker assemblies which are movable on a game surface in both longitudinal and transverse directions and a fence assembly which is attached to the striker assemblies for movement therewith. Still more specifically, the game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a game surface, a game piece which is movable on the game surface, a fence assembly, and at least one striker assembly cooperating with the fence assembly for retaining the game piece within a confined area on the game surface and operable for moving the game piece on the game surface. The striker assembly is disposed on the game surface so that it is both longitudinally and transversely movable thereon, and the apparatus preferably comprises a pair of striker assemblies which are positioned adjacent longitudinally opposite ends of the game surface. The fence assembly preferably comprises a pair of transversely spaced stationary side portions and two pairs of movable connector portions which are movably connected between the side portions of the fence assembly and the striker assemblies so that the confined area defined by the fence assembly and the striker assemblies varies as the striker assemblies are moved on the game surface. The connector portions of the fence assemblies are preferably pivotally connected to the striker assemblies and slidably connected to the side portions so that the connector portions slide relative to the side portions as the striker assemblies are moved on the game surface. Accordingly, as the striker assemblies are moved on the game surface, the overall configuration and dimension of the confined area defined by the fence assembly and the striker assemblies is varied to make it more difficult for game players to score goals and also to vary the manner in which the game piece is deflected off the fence assembly during game play.
It has been found that the instant invention provides an apparatus which can be effectively utilized in a challenging, high speed action game. Specifically, it has been found that the game apparatus of the instant invention is effectively adapted for use in a game in which players are required to quickly move their striker assemblies to both defend their own goal areas and to propel game pieces toward the goal areas of their opponents. It has been further found that because the striker assemblies are movably positioned on the game surface, and because the configuration of the fence assembly is changeable as the striker assemblies are moved on the game surface, the apparatus of the instant invention is operative in a challenging high speed game in which game players are required to skillfully move their striker assemblies to both avoid being scored upon and to attempt to score goals on their opponents.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective action game apparatus comprising striker assemblies which are both longitudinally and transversely movable on a game surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a game apparatus comprising a pair of striker assemblies which are movably positioned on a game surface and a fence assembly which is attached to the striker assemblies so that the configuration of the confined area defined by the fence assembly and the striker assemblies is varied as the striker assemblies are moved on the game surface.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a game apparatus comprising a pair of striker assemblies, and a fence assembly including a pair of stationary side portions and two pairs of movable connector portions which are movably attached to the striker assemblies and slidably attached to the side portions.